


one night romance

by xenobia4



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Light Bondage, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:40:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenobia4/pseuds/xenobia4
Summary: One night, while trying to go to sleep, Changmin is jerked awake by someone else in the room. Only for this night, it comes to more than just chit-chat.





	one night romance

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know where I got the idea for this, but I did. I was laying down, trying to go to sleep and next thing I know, I get this idea for a one-shot.

Changmin groaned and turned over, kicking the blankets off of him as he rolled over again, failing to get comfortable. He opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling of the apartment. Perhaps it was the fact that, for the second week in a row, he was stuck sleeping on the couch with all of its pressure points that kept pressing against him why he was unable to fall asleep. Or it could have been that his mind was racing about tomorrow’s agenda. He looked at the clock next to him – it was reading two o’ three.

Okay. Make that today’s agenda.

He let his arms fall to the side, releasing a string of breath when he did. To him, it did not seem fair. The others were able to sleep on beds that did not feel the need to make them toss and turn all night, but he did not want to complain, so he just dealt with; though he was regretting it. He was lucky to get in two hours of sleep a night.

Groaning again, he grabbed the side of the pillow and shoved it over his head, trying any method he could think of to go to sleep. The thought ran through his head to go push Junsu or Yoochun out of their beds and take over, making them sleep in the small living room. Apartments in Japan were so much smaller than in Korea – another thing he was missing about being back in Korea. Sure, they were not much larger, but it offered a little bit more room than they had now.

He took the pillow off of his head and lay on his back.

Was sleep so much to ask?

He shut his eyes, trying to give into the fatigue that was racking his body and mind. He cleared his mind of everything, just trying to focus on the darkness that was surrounding him – and it was starting to work. He could feel his body start to feel heavy and his eyelids feel like they were weighed down by anchors. As he drifted, he felt his body feel numb and his head weighing against the pillow. Another minute or so and he would drift off into the final few hours of sleep he would have for the night.

Right as he was about to fall into sleep, he felt the bed become heavy, as though someone else were now on it. He did not want to even open his eyes to see what was going on – he was almost asleep and did not want anything to ruin that moment. However, whoever decided to join him decided that they did not want him sleeping and he felt a cloth put over his eyes. The texture of it was like a towel.

Now feeling his personal space invaded, he opened his eyes (though he was only introduced to black) and jerked.

“Hey—!”

“It’s me, Changmin,” the person said, his voice right over Changmin.

“Junsu?” he asked, body starting to relax. What prank was the older member trying to pull this time? “What are you doing?” he asked when he felt Junsu’s face strangely close to his.

He could feel Junsu’s breath on his face. “Just trust me, okay?”

He did not give Changmin any time to respond and brought his face in, lightly meeting Changmin’s lips with his own. Changmin’s throat tightened and chill bumps formed on his arms and on the back of his neck. When he realized that Junsu was trying to tie the towel around his eyes to obstruct his vision, he grabbed Junsu’s wrists and pulled his head to the side.

“What are you doing?!”

Junsu finished tying the towel, forming the tie slightly to the side. He grabbed Changmin’s wrists and lightly pinned them next to the younger male’s head.

“Hyung, why are you—”

“Relax, Changmin,” the other’s voice flooded out. “I’m not going to do anything to hurt you.” He leaned back down and began kissing Changmin’s neck, lightly biting the skin. Never feeling the sensation before, Changmin’s body was unsure how to react and he began shaking, as though there was an unknown cold. He bit his bottom lip when Junsu continued. He wanted to get the other to stop, but the feeling was giving him such a sense, the other half of him did not want Junsu to quit. When Junsu bit the skin again, this time a bit harder, Changmin’s vocal chords decided to go against his mental will and he released a moan.

Seeming to get what he wanted, Junsu shifted Changmin’s hands above his head and pinned them with his left hand, giving his right hand free range to wander up into the other’s shirt. As his hand traveled up, he returned back to kissing Changmin’s mouth, parting the younger member’s mouth with his tongue and slipping it inside. When Junsu’s thumb ran over Changmin’s nipple, he released another moan, this time an electric current shooting from the nerves in his chest down to his navel.

Grabbing the bottom of Changmin’s t-shirt, Junsu started to pull it up and pulled back as he pulled the shirt over Changmin’s head, stopping before he completely took it off from the other’s arms. He grabbed the middle of the shirt and wrapped it around the center a few times, making it tight around Changmin’s wrists, and then tied the loose cloth to the horizontal beam that supported the fold-out bed. He made it to where Changmin’s hands were immobile.

“H – Hyung—”

Junsu cupped Changmin’s face and leaned back in to kiss him, this time more forcefully, allowing his tongue to slip into every crevice of the other’s mouth. With his heart pounding viciously in his chest, Changmin was panting, curiosity waving his body and mind.

What was driving Junsu to do this and why was he doing it to him?

Junsu began traveling down Changmin’s jaw, down his neck and started kissing and nipping at the skin on his abdomen. He bit the other’s nipple, causing Changmin to jerk and release a shout. He felt his lower half throbbing, but his face went red. He wanted Junsu to stop – if for anything than the embarrassment. But why was he embarrassed? With the actions Junsu was performing, it was only natural.

After Junsu ran his hands down Changmin’s sides, he let his hand slide into Changmin’s sleep pants and boxers, grabbing and stroking his length. The knot in his throat seemed to become larger and Changmin felt his eyes start to sting. It felt so good, but he did not want it to continue. It was not right….but just the feeling of it was sending his nerves into overdrive.

A whimper escaped his throat as the other continued and, had it not been for the towel around his eyes, he knew that he could feel his eyes watering. Junsu extracted his hand and then started tugging Changmin’s pants and boxers down, completely exposing the young Dong Bang Shin Ki member.

He pulled away then and, not feeling anything, Changmin was wondering what happened. He was thinking that this was the prank end and that Junsu was leaving him like this for the night – that in the morning when everyone got up, this was how they would find the young member, blinded and bound to the couch with everything exposed. He began pulling at his tied wrists and started crying out for Junsu to let him go that ‘it wasn’t funny’. However, his thoughts were proven false as the other member returned and started stroking his length again, this time with a smooth and soft touch.

It took him a minute to realize it, but when he did, he realized that Junsu was lubricating him.

“Junsu,” Changmin breathed out quickly. “Why are you doing this?”

“Don’t worry, Changmin. You said you trust me, right?”

Changmin’s breath hitched and he clenched his jaw. “I’m debating that right now.”

He heard Junsu chuckle. “Cute Changmin. Always so innocent.”

As he was about to respond, he felt hot and heavy breath on his length as Junsu had taken him into his mouth. His body was responding more now that it had been and the feeling was so intoxicating, it was bringing him to tears. Of course the tears were instantly absorbed by the towel, but he did not know how else to reply – he had never felt anything like it before. Had he have been standing when this was being done, he was sure it would have caused him to collapse; his legs had gone numb. He was trying to hold back his vocals, but they ended up slipping out into a moan mixed in with a whine. His body tensed and he clenched his fists, holding his breath before releasing it in a strange moaning cough.

“J – Junsu,” he breathed out. “P – Please stop.” He clenched his jaw and bit his bottom lip, voice shaking as he released another whine.

By not having use of his vision, his other senses were stronger – most notably his sense of touch.

He felt Junsu’s mouth leave his organ.

“But Changmin,” he started, voice strangely innocent for what he was putting the youngest member through. “You can’t deny yourself,” as he spoke, he stroked Changmin’s length again, causing the other to shiver.

“I – I’m still…a v – virgin…,” he said, his vocals traced with hints of cries. If anything, that was why he wanted Junsu to stop – not the fact that they were both males or that they were friends and band mates. He did not want to lose his virginity; once it was gone, there was no redeeming it.

He felt Junsu cup the left side of his face with his right hand, and then felt the older member’s breath next to the right side of his face. “I know,” he replied, kissing the corner of Changmin’s mouth. “That’s what makes you so adorable.” He did not give Changmin a window of opportunity to reply and met their mouths as he took his hand away from his face and let it travel back down. However, he passed Changmin’s length and stopped at his entrance, slowly sliding his middle finger in. At this, Changmin gasped and pulled his head off to the side.

“No, Junsu! Don—”

He was interrupted by Junsu kissing him forcefully. He slipped in his index finger in and started probing; Changmin released a muffled shout and jerked when an electric current shot up his spine. Seeming to get the right reaction, Junsu pressed against the spot again, hitting Changmin’s prostate and giving the other the sensation of pleasure. When Changmin quit jerking and slipped into moans, Junsu extracted his fingers and stopped kissing the youngest member.

Changmin felt the weight on the bed shift and Junsu grab his leg, moving it to have him spread his legs so he could sit in between them. Feeling the position change, his face shot red.

“Hyung, stop!” He could tell that Junsu had actually halted his actions; the youngest member’s breath was quick as his heart pounded in his chest. “Please stop,” he whispered out in a fast exhale of air. He shook his head and started tugging at the shirt binding his wrists to the arm of the couch. “D-Don’t,” his voice shook. He knew that if it were not for the towel around his eyes, tears would be falling down his face.

He felt Junsu’s fingers start to run through his hair as the older member leaned down to kiss him lightly. “Don’t fret, Changmin. I promise it won’t hurt.”

Changmin’s breath hitched in his throat when he felt Junsu’s length press up against his entrance and, still pleading with Junsu to stop, Changmin released a choked cry; his saliva was thick as he tried to swallow. Junsu pressed the tip of his organ inside the youngest, but when he felt Changmin tense, he sighed.

“Changmin, don’t tense, okay? It will hurt if you do. Just relax. I told you: I won’t hurt you.”

Feeling the need to comply, Changmin tried to relax his muscles as much as he could; but what did the older member expect?

Changmin had the urge to yell out an obscenity, not only at Junsu for what he was doing, but also because Junsu had pressed in further. He kept pushing himself in more until his entire length was within the youngest Dong Bang Shin Ki member. Changmin bit down on his bottom lip when Junsu began to move in and out slowly, but he was biting on his lip so hard, he was tearing into the skin. Deciding to make him stop tearing at his lip, Junsu kissed him, allowing his tongue to break into his mouth; Changmin gasped the moment his mouth was open and was introduced to Junsu’s breath. As he started to pick up his pace, Junsu bit Changmin’s bottom lip at the same time the younger of the two released a throat-wrenched moan.

Changmin did not want to admit it, but with Junsu softly touching his body with his fingers and constantly pressing gently against his prostate over and over, his body was in a completely different world. He was not even sure when his soft cries for Junsu to stop ended up turning into moans and begs for him to keep going. When Junsu grabbed Changmin’s length and began stroking it, Changmin had started to move rhythmically with both Junsu’s pumps and thrusts and was releasing whines for Junsu to let him release.

The older member started tracing kisses along Changmin’s neck and down his chest, receiving moaning cries in response. He did not know how much longer he would be able to hold out with the multitude of sensations coursing through his body. Before he knew it, he was panting as Junsu’s hand was pumping his length more vigorously, bringing him to his limit. His entire body tensed as he released a throated moan as his seed spilled onto his own stomach. Not moments after the second wave racked his body, he could feel Junsu begin to quicken his pace before extracting his organ and releasing his own onto the other’s stomach as well.

The young member laid panting, sweat covering his body as he shook, the feeling beginning to fade. He felt Junsu pull back before leaning down to lick his stomach, mixing both sperms together. After his lips left his stomach, they met his own lips; Changmin almost gagged at the taste of his own semen, not that having Junsu’s mixed with it made it any better. When Junsu retracted, a thick string of it followed, dribbling down his chin. He swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the trace in his mouth and the taste with it – the thick and salty taste. Junsu ran his index and middle fingers down Changmin’s abdomen, picking up some of the liquid.

He was not sure what Junsu was doing, but when he felt Junsu do the same thing again, this time he brought it up to Changmin’s mouth. Changmin instantly sneered when he realized what Junsu was trying to do and kept his lips pursed together.

“Come on, Changmin,” Junsu said with hints of a whine. “For me?”

Did he honestly expect that to work after what he had put the younger member through?

However, Changmin slowly opened his mouth, giving Junsu the chance to put his fingers in the youngest member’s mouth and wipe their mix on his tongue. With a strangely seductive voice, Junsu leaned next to his ear and, after licking the rim, said, “Go ahead and swallow.” He had to force himself to do so, but he complied. “Now, Changmin, I’m going to go ahead and unbind your wrists, but I want you to wait at least a minute before you take off the blindfold, okay?”

Though curiosity swam through his head, Changmin nodded and agreed. Junsu began untying the shirt from the couch arm and taking it off Changmin’s wrists. Once it was gone, he had completely pulled back and got off the bed. However, Changmin felt his lips meet his own, softly kissing him as they met their tongues. They stayed that way for a bit before he pulled back again. Junsu kissed Changmin’s forehead and whispered to the young member, “Sleep well, Changmin.”

Changmin heard Junsu’s footsteps fade back and the door to the room that he was sharing with Yoochun close. After that, he waited a few more seconds before reaching up and taking the towel from around his eyes. He stared up at the ceiling for a bit before groaning and trying to pull up – his strength was gone. He was more tired now than he had been. He looked down at his abdomen, and, seeing the creamy liquid that was on it, felt strangely happy. He knew he should have gotten up to clean up, but he did not even want to do anything except lay down and go to sleep.

He was exhausted. Head swimming with questions, he decided to put them on hold until morning. He eyes were feeling heavy and he at least needed to cover up before passing out so the others would not find him like this. He fumbled around, trying to pull his sleep pants and boxers back up. He tried to grope around for his shirt, but ended up giving up on it and fell asleep sprawled out on the bed, his breathing becoming even as his chest lightly moved up and down.

* * *

“Did you have to kiss him so long?”

“I couldn’t help it. He was just so cute lying there like that.”

Junsu frowned and sat down on the edge of the bed, shaking his head as Yoochun closed the video camera. He pressed the release button that popped open the area for the video cassette. Once he took it out, he looked back to Junsu who fell backwards onto the bed, his arms above his head.

“Well, Changmin’s down,” he said as he tossed the tape into his open suitcase that was shoved against the wall.

“That just leaves…Yunho.”

At this, Junsu sat up, shaking his head. “That’s on you,” he said, following Yoochun who went to sit on his own bed that was next to Junsu’s. Yoochun looked at him, seeming to pout. Junsu shook his head furiously, but Yoochun had a rebuttal ready.

“No way. I had Jaejoong, remember? No way is Yunho hyung going to let me within three feet of him!” Junsu gave a stern look, but Yoochun dismissed it. “And besides. We have to be even.”

“Jaejoong shouldn’t have even counted,” Junsu replied, frowning. “It wasn’t exactly like he was resistant to you.”

“Well, neither were you.”

At this, they locked eyes, Junsu’s eyes narrowing as Yoochun smirked. Of course the older of the two would bring that up – he reminded Junsu of it every night they had to share a room together. Even still, it had been Yoochun’s idea to take it one step further with each of the other members – it was not like any one of them would tell another what had happened. It was with Changmin as it had been with Jaejoong. As far as Jaejoong knew, only Yoochun knew what happened. With Changmin it was Junsu. Both were nervous when it came to Yunho – their proud and strong leader that always seemed keen on Jaejoong and never anyone else.

That was going to be awkward.

They would end up having some sort of game where the loser had to take on Yunho.

Junsu turned away from Yoochun and moved to get under the covers. “I’m going to sleep. I have a feeling I’m going to have to deal with Changmin at some point tomorrow.”

Yoochun laughed. “Yeah right. Cute lil’ Minnie will be too embarrassed to ever bring it up.” He grinned. “After all. It was SuSu who took his innocence.” He was hit with a pillow moments afterwards.

“Like you took mine?”

Yoochun shrugged. “I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not,” the younger member said as he fixed his pillow.

Yoochun laughed. “You’re right. I’m not.”

Junsu reached over and shut off the lamp that was on the table between the two beds. “Now shut up and go to sleep before I decide to make you sterile.”

Yoochun shook his head. Junsu complained that he might have to deal with Changmin in the morning, but the way Yoochun saw, it was himself that was getting the raw end of the deal…at least with Junsu who inflicted cruelty to him about their actions whenever he was given the chance. At least with Changmin, and Yoochun expected that he had been the only one to ever pick up on it, he and Junsu felt mutual feelings towards each other. Not that either one would be willing to admit that to the other; though he was pretty sure it was not a secret any longer. Junsu never openly admitted he had feelings towards Changmin to Yoochun, but he was rather eager to take on Changmin and did not want the older of the two to do it. He claimed that it was because where Changmin was a virgin Yoochun would not be gentle with him, whereas Junsu would be.

He took the excuse and left it at that as he crawled under the covers to his own bed and lay down, shutting his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this is considered to be tagged "Rape/Non-con", given that I had Changmin give in and ultimately want it. So I didn't tag it that way in the header.
> 
> Anywho, please let me know your thoughts! (^ u ^)


End file.
